The master's despair
by Silver doe 3
Summary: Harry made a mistake on that night. He wasn't the owner of the elder wand and now with her best friend dead, Hermione has to change time to save the world. Dedicating herself with learning dark magic, she never would imagine that to save everyone, she only had to bring love to the one man she hated.


**Chapter 1- The master´s despair**

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy"

"Master... Wand... Draco Malfoy?" - Hermione whispered in a trembling voice. Her face went pale as she started to put the pieces of information together. For a minute she lost track of the dialogue between Harry and Voldemort. Harry´s next words brought her up to life...

" I am the true master of the Elder Wand"

Horror spread through Hermione´s face when she realized what Harry was up to... and he was wrong, deeply wrong: the elder wand didn´t belong to him or Malfoy. She tried to scream but a suddenly red-gold glow momentary blinded her, killing the sound of her voice. Then, seconds before the light started to fade, a high pitch voice echoed through Hogwarts, followed by a green killing jet and...

In the center of the Great Hall was lying the corpse of Harry Potter.

His body was disposed in an awkward angle, surprise and fear written on his face. His lips were nearly open, already turning blue. His glasses reflected his own green eyes, unblinking, unmoved, dead. Harry didn't seem a hero nor the savior of the wizarding world, he looked just like Voldemort said he truly was :an accident. He had lost all his dignity and yet a single ray of moonlight tried to redeem the boy who- lived- twice by bracing his features.

Silence broke around as the screams, laughters and tears started to pour. The golden boy no longer existed and the Dark Lord could no longer be defeated. Euphoric Death Eaters started to celebrate their master´s victory by shouting and throwing hexes in every possible direction, inflicting more damage into Hogwarts grounds. Shattered glass covered the floor while green flames were consuming the walls. Some students and aurors were shaking in terror, afraid to be trapped and unable to escape. The few wizards still fighting were members of The Order and they were trying to advert attention from the Death Eaters to retreated many people as possible, using secrets hideaways in the castle.

Only two people remained motionless, ignorant to the surroundings. Both so similar and yet so different . Neither could really believe what their eyes were showing or what the future meant with this outcome. While He had lost his biggest weakness, the last remaining dout of his power, she had lost her best friend and with him, a part of herself.

Lord Voldemort had finally done it. He had managed to kill Potter! He couldn't stop staring at the body, half expecting the boy to woke up from the dead again. Four times had that insufferable prat escaped his killing curse but now...his chances had died out. Harry Potter no longer had people to protected him anymore and Voldemort needed to show the world that his greater enemy was nothing but a lucky moron. But perhaps that boy was right... the elder wand still hadn't showed his magnificent power and she behave just like any ordinary wand. So, who the bloody hell was the true owner of the wand?

The Dark Lord started to look around the room, searching for something or someone he couldn't quite decided. It was when he saw her...Potter´s mudblood friend. She was on her kneels, tears falling down, bracing her arms in a vain try to stop shaking. Her hair was a complete, utterly mess ( just like her personality ) that hidden her face. He noticed the a mix of emotions in her eyes, sorrow and the burning fire that pleased Voldemort so much because it urged him to wipe it out. She was a challenge, a thorn that he mistakenly ignored thorough the years just so that he could have a final, sweeter revenge. In his most sarcastic smile, he showed his yellow teeth and advanced towards the girl, in a prey like manner.

She knew what he was thinking. What he would do. But somehow she didn't seem to care. Her world had been crashing down and to be alone, to have failed was worse than any kind of torture that sickly sneak would put her under. Oh how she hated him. The man that destroyed her world. Hermione never thought she was capable that feeling, to irradiate it like flames in her honey eyes. Still, she couldn't be easy, would not die without a fight. She was a gryffindor for God's sake and she would never disappoint her founders house. She did the only thing she could. Her fingers embraced the wand, the vine wood of her childhood friend pounding in her palm, almost in sync with her heart.

Tension started to build between the two. Voldemort was steps from reaching her. He wanted, NO, he needed to savor this moment, to hear her screams, smell her fear, to see her blood spilled on the ground. He would make her an example of the why people shouldn't fight him. He would spread fear again, this time, the entire globe would fall under his rule. And him, The dark lord, will go down in history as the most powerful, unforgiving and ruthless wizard ever known. Voldemort was sure his reputation would put the greek god of war to shame but for now, he was starting with the girl.

He saw the grip of her hand on the wand and he felt content. Tonight the little lion was to have her last claw in this life. He raised the elder wand.

"Cruci…"

"NOOOO! "- Ronald Weasley screamed next to the Granger girl. He had just turn around to face him when he saw Voldemort's snake eyes focused on his girlfriend. He ran.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" Hermione shouted even before Voldemort could finish his curse. Unfortunately, she didn't noticed her boyfriend's wide eyes and his running towards her. She couldn't have known he was only trying to keep her safe.

To be continued.

**AN: Hello people! I hope you all enjoy this trying story about Mione and uncle Voldie. It´s the first time I ever paired the two of them and it´s even my first story written in english! I ask all the readers to be patient and please, please review my fics: suggestions and complains would be very helpful and welcome. Have a good reading guys!**

**Ps: I will be using many spoilers from the HP books, especially from the last one and some "spells" from the Charmed Tv show.**

**Pss: If someone with a veryyy big heart wishes to sacrifice herself or himself and be my beta reader, I declare my future love and devotion.**

**Psss: This chapter will be short. Others hopefully will be longer.**


End file.
